Danger in the Shadows
by TheStarMaiden
Summary: Legolas and his sister are captured by brigands who demand a ransom from Thranduil in exchange for their release. Will Tauriel and the Mirkwood guard reach the twins before it is too late? Slightly fluff, but I had to get it out! Please read.
1. Chapter 1

The clearing looked deserted, ringed by shrubs and the towering oaks of Mirkwood. But in the bushes, a hidden menace waited.

He was almost there, in just a few minutes he would have her. He crouched down in the bushes, his hand going to his sword, On the other side of the clearing, he knew his companion crouched, he heard the signal, two nightingale calls to say that the target was coming in sight. He gave the signal back. They waited, he heard voices, was there two? No. There couldn't be, it would mess everything up, and then what would he tell Sinnoch? He crouched even lower in the bushes as the She-elf came into sight, she was alone, the voices he had heard must have been her singing, she was doing it now. Her clear, beautiful elven voice filling the air, it was almost a pity- but no, he wrested his thoughts back with a start, do the job, get the princess and get out of there, that was his task. Sinnoch had hired him for this and that was why he was here. The princess entered the clearing. She was tall, and her hair shone light polished wood. She looked unarmed, why should she be armed, she was not far from the Palace, he just had to wait until she reached the other side, when her back was turned he would strike. Sweat beaded on his brow, trailing down his young face. He silently drew his dagger from his belt, just a few seconds before he would give the signal. So much was riding on him now, he put his fingers to his lips...

Elwen stopped singing, something was wrong here, she should have felt it sooner. She had been singing and had not listened to the sense of danger that had assailed her as soon as she passed the trees. Where was it coming from, She listened, concentrated all her being on listening to the trees, it felt like the whole forest was holding its breath. For a second she could here rustling far off in the forest and then-she heard it, two nightingale calls that echoed in the silent forest, close to her, very close. Why did that feel wrong, it struck her, there were no nightingales in Mirkwood, had not been for a thousand years since the darkness had settled on it. Her hand went to her side, where her concealed dagger lay, Legolas had insisted she carry one always, and she had laughed and begrudgingly taken it. Legolas, that was it, she needed him now, here, he would protect her-but from what? These conflicting thoughts took seconds to bounce around in her head. Suddenly she heard Legolas' voice inside her head commanding her.

_Turn Around. _

_Where are you?_

_NOW!_

Elwen turned and screamed.

"LEGOLAS!"


	2. A Rescue and a Capture

**Hi, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter (have no idea if anyone did) Special thanks also to the two people who followed me, I was ecstatic when I found out. I'd love reviews if anyone takes the trouble. Hannon-Le**

As soon as he whistled, everything went wrong. He did not know how, or why it happened, but it did. The Princess' back was turned but in the second before his whistle, her song faded. His first thought was "_She knows_" and then he knew he must react. He rose quickly out of his hiding place and ran towards the She-Elf. He did not know if his companion would follow, he did not know what would happen, but he knew _he must get the princess. _

As he reached her he raised his dagger, but she turned before he got near and he surprised him by whipping around and screaming a name he did not recognise. Her hand went to her side as he tackled her to the ground. He felt cold steel slice his leg and felt something warm running down his shin _Blood_, he thought, she must have a knife. She did have a knife, and she was fighting like a panther now. The princess twisted out of his grasp and brought her fist down on his wounded leg, pain pulsed up his thigh. Cursing, he swung his knife up at her again, but she was on the other side of him and his knife hit thin a air. He turned to face his target again, her dress was torn from where he had tackled he and his dagger had cut her above the eyebrow, but her eyes blazed furiously. She was edging towards the entry of the clearing.

_She must not escape_, he thought to himself, but what could he do? He still had his knife in his hand, but so did she! The two regarded each other for a few seconds, and then He shied to the left, she moved right. He circled, forcing her away from the only exit, the Princess kept moving, never taking her eyes from him, the intensity of those eyes was like staring into the face of a goddess.

_Elwen's POV_

If only she could keep him at bay until Legolas came, everything would be all right. Elwen knew her attacker was weakening, that leg wound would surely be taking its toll. B_ut where was Legolas? _She was getting desperate, the man kept was cutting off her escape. Once again she heard her brothers voice.

_"Keep him there"_

_"Hurry up Gwador!"_

_"I am coming"_

"Who are you" the princess said in the Common did not reply, but feinted to the left, she blocked his thrust to the right, the fight was joined, he would thrust, she would parry, neither gaining ground, he did not know how long he could go like this, his leg was slowing him down too much. He looked at where his companion should have been, but there was nothing. He turned back just in time to see a gap in her defence. Desperately he lunged, and felt a searing hot pain in his left shoulder. He sank to the ground. He had failed.

_Legolas' pov_

The man dropped to the ground with a thud, Legolas' arrow had pierced his shoulder. He jumped gracefully out of the tree and ran to grab Elwen as she collapsed. Behind him, the royal guard moved in to take the attacker captive. His sister was staring hard at the man. Legolas put his arm around her.

"Are you alright Gwather nin?" He asked staring deeply into her face, looking for any sign of injury. "Look at me!" her eyes refocused and moved into his, she pushed off from the ground.

" I am fine Gwador, where were you? Why did you not come?" she looked pleadingly and then buried her face in his chest. "Grinthol le Elwen, I came as soon as I could, but I needed help." she pulled herself away from him, "Who is he" she asked, referring to the man, who one of the guards was treating. " Is he dead?" She asked again.

Legolas regarded the attacker with little sympathy, _who was he indeed_, "If he is, it is no more than he deserves" He said heatedly. Tauriel, the captain of the Guard, walked over to the two.

"Are you alright my lady?" She asked, concerned for the Princess' health.

"Yes Tauriel, hannon-le" Elwen replied standing.

"What shall we do with the prisoner my lord?" Tauriel asked Legolas

"He is alive?" The prince responded, with some surprise.

"Yes, the arrow has been removed and can be treated at the palace, shall we take him back?"

Legolas looked hard at the bound prisoner. "Bring him back with us, I have a feeling Father will want a word or two with him."

**Gwador: Brother**

**Gwathor: Sister**

**hannon-le: Thank you**

**Grinthol lo: forgive me**

**nin: my **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, THANK YOU for everyone who favourite and followed my story and for the encouraging Review I got from Floriel I believe it was! I opened up my email and I was like "WHAT THE" cause of the six or seven emails I got. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**P.S. This is actually the first chapter I ever wrote of this story. I'm sorry if its silly or doesn't flow. Please review if its really bad and tell me what to change. Namarie and hannon-le!**

The prisoner kneeled on the ornate floor of the Elvenkings throne room, he was bound and the guard stood nearby. King Thranduil majestically entered in his robes, with the royal crown upon his head. Legolas and Elwen in tow. The guard exchanged glances. King Thranduil had heard the story and it seemed his famous temper was about to claim another victim.

"Who hired you?" King Thranduil demanded, his noble face rigid. His fingers twitched as he surveyed the prisoner before him. A smile played upon the captive's mouth.

"It was just a job" he said simply, "nothing more."

"To you perhaps, but this is the first time a man has dared trespass in _my_ kingdom and make an attempt upon _my_ daughters life and so I demand to know once again, _who hired you!" _

The prisoner did not reply, the kings hand rose, his emotions playing out in his words "Do not defy me," Thranduil said through clenched teach. "Remember where you are and who I am." The man smiled, Thranduil reached for his sword.

"Daro Adar! Do not hurt him." Elwen broke in. She could see they were getting no where, threatening would not get them answers, _and she needed answers!_

The King only half turned and shook his head. "havo-dad Elwen" he said in the Elven tongue. (_Sit down) "_No, Adar, she is your chief counsellor" Legolas broke in " Saes, let her try?" Thranduil paused for a minute and then reluctantly stepped back. Elwen stepped forward so that she stood in front of the prisoner, who she now realised, was very little more than a boy. She looked at him closer for a while, trying to figure out where he had come from, who he was and why he was here. At length she spoke in the common tongue.

"It is very rare that a Breeman should journey so far into Mirkwood." It was a statement, not a question. The boys pupils dilated.

"How did you know I was from Bree?"

"Then you are from there?"

"I have wandered far, but my home, as I have it is in Bree."

"The cut and make of your cloak tells it, as well as the marks on your vambraces." Elwen replied, she looked at him more.

"You have been imprisoned" She continued after a few minutes "What do they call you?"

He looked up, startled "I am known as Argnor among my own people."

"Well then, Argnor of Bree" She replied. "Tell me, did he pay your way out of prison, or did you escape on your own?"

" Who?"

"The man whose service you are in." Elwen said, exasperated. Were all men this stubborn?

"I do not know" replied Argnor hesitantly.

Elwen almost snorted in a most unprincess like manner. "so you worked blindly for him?" She said sarcastically, "I think not, you are only a boy, hardly a trained assassin."

The boy muttered something under his breath. Ignoring him, the princess continued

"Where did you get the job?"

Argnor spoke reluctantly, "there was a rumour going around the wild that-" he paused "someone was looking for a particular warrior, for a particular job involving a Princess, and a kidnapping. I suspect no-one else would take the job, and so he found me, no more."

Elwen sensed her father and brothers surprise and anger at the words. She could hardly contain the thousands of questions she wanted to ask.

"You were hired for a kidnapping, not a murder?" She demanded.

Argnor nodded.

Elwen felt breathless, "it seems to me that you would have to be either very confident- or completely mad to attempt such a mission, do you think m

Mirkwood is not guarded!"

Argnor shrugged "one might be both"

Once again, she ignored the comment "What price did he pay you?"

Argnor's face twitched. "was that meant for an insult?"

"If it seems so to you then yes, answer the question." She replied quite deliberately.

"I cannot, I was celebrating my return home from a skirmish, when drunkenness and sheer boredom drove me into a street brawl. I was imprisoned simply because I did not have the sense to run. I was in the cell for a day until he came to me and offered me the job, and a place in his band. I do not know how much he payed in bribes to get me out but-" he broke off and glanced up, his brown eyes meeting the blue-grey of the Princess'.

"I am not interested in the price of unbarring a prison door." She said dryly "What was your price? And did he pay you, or force you, or did you accept because you were half drunk and anything was better than that sheer boredom?"

The captive almost smiled at her sarcasm. "Among other things, he offered me the chance to live on the edge of a sword again, and yes, I was bored, I came for an escape from normality."

"huh" Legolas snorted from his place at the wall. "an escape that has led you straight back into prison, and this one you may not find as easy to get out of."

The boy dropped his eyes. King Thranduil looked at his daughter "Are you finished"

"Yes, Hannon le Adar, for now."

"Very well" he ordered the guards "Take him away!"

**Hannon le: Thank you**

**Adar: Father**

**Havo dad: Sit down**

**Daro: Stop**

**Saes: Please**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I'm sorry this chapter took a bit too come. It was super hard to write and Its probably my least favourite chapter so far, uggh. If you like it, please review, in fact if you hate it review and I won't write something like this again. Mostly fluff. Sorry its so short.**

**Thank you to the people who favourite this story and who reviewed it. I love you guys. Once again, I'm sorry it was long in the making, Im sorry if its disappointing. Hannon-Le and Namarie, you guys are amazing!**

**P.S. I own nothing from LOTR except my character, and I got the Idea of using "Laiqua" as Legolas's nickname from reading "Elf Eye's" stories, which continue to remain my favourite fanfictions so far.**

Elwen looked out her brocade window. She was trying to relax after the shock of the attack and the aftermath. She sat on her window seat looking out towards the Lonely Mountain, one of her favourite views. The mountain rose, tall and majestic. It was beautiful, even if was inhabited by a dangerous fire breathing dragon. Elwen leaned her head on her hand, she felt weary as an elf should not feel. In truth Argnor's words bothered her, they kept playing over and over in her head. There were several questions that she needed answered. Who wanted to kidnap her, and why? And if one person did , did that mean there were others? The fact that her name was known as far away as Bree troubled her. The Princess travelled only once every few years, when she went to stay with her mother's kin in Lothlorien, and even then, she took a direct path and was careful not to reveal herself. She realised that somehow, her name had gotten out, and she was struck by the realisation that she might not be the only one in danger! If these kidnappers, whoever they were, were hunting for Mirkwood royalty, there was nothing stopping them from taking Legolas as well.

_"Legolas may be in danger as well" _ Elwen thought to herself. IF that was true then he must be warned.

At that moment she saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eye. She spun around to face the room. Nothing had moved,

"lielth ni varo" She called to the empty room, but she relaxed when she heard Legolas' soft chuckle echo from the corner. He silently walked out of his hiding place. "did I scare you tithen-neth?" he teased, coming and putting his arms around her shoulders' in a hug.

"It isn't funny Laiqua" Elwen teased back, feigning indigence and using Legolas' old nickname

"Mmmm" he said rubbing her shoulders "No I suppose it isn't, but you are very funny to sneak up on you know." They both laughed. Elwen sank back into her brothers arms, they both knew that when Legolas teased, it was because he was relieved. Elwen on the other hand, teased her brother, and believe it or not, even her father sometimes because she loved making them laugh.

The two sat together on the window seat. Legolas was thinking about how many times he'd had to rescue his sister over the years. _This will be the 12th time?_ He mused. Elwen really was a wonder with her weapons, only she had a careless habit of leaving them at the palace, especially whenever she went walking. It was only because he had insisted this time that she even had a knife with her. He dared not think what could have happened if she hadn't had that dagger. His arms unconsciously tightened around his sister at the thought. She drew a breath in and wriggled.

"Legolas falon-dertin?"

He jumped out of his reverie and lightly kissed her dark hair. "Its fine Gwathor, I was just thinking about this afternoon, who is this stranger, and why is he hunting you?"

Elwen sighed, "I do not know Laiqua, but I had thought that, if, whoever he is , is looking to kidnap mirkwood royalty, then I may not be the only one in danger."

Legolas started at this thought. "You think they might come for me?" His sister looked into his eyes "Yes" he was angry, it was in every line of his handsome face. His striking blue eyes, so much lighter than hers, were crystal hard and grim. She hugged him again "What are we going to do?"

Legolas stood up with his arm still around his sister. "The watch has been doubled on the border, especially on the eastern front. If anything moves, we will hear about it." He moved to leave, he needed to speak with his father, he turned away and then hesitated

"Gwathor-nin, saes, will you promise me that, I know how hard it is, you wont leave the palace without telling me or Ardar, or even just Suchon, where you are going, Saes" He looked pleadingly at Elwen. She sighed.

"Very well, I will try."

"Hannon-le, Namarie." He walked towards the door, just as he opened it, Elwen's voice interrupted him again. "Laiqua"

He stopped with his hand on the door. "Yes Gwathor?"

She smiled almost cheekily. "This is the 13th time actually, not the 12th."

**Namarie: Good bye**

**Gwathor: Sister**

**Tithen-neth: Little one**

**Falon-dertin: What is wrong?**

**Lin ni varo: Who is there?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes, Yes I am sorry for being the Worst fanficcer ever. But I got a huge writers block for ages and then I was too uninspired to continue. Plus I ahd three huge weekends in a row, and now I am in my last week of assignments. So please don't stone me if I don't update regularily. Thank you to Florial for the reviews :) I love them. This chapter switches to the bad guys point of view. I have not included much of a description because I would do it very badly, and I would rather people thought of him how they wanted him to look. But I also apologise if my villain lacks mystery, this is my first proper work of fiction and I am not real great at mysteries or romances. Also, and this is plaguing my mind. Will someone tell me if Elwen is a mary-sue. cause I looked up the definition and I'm not sure now? Haha thank you for still liking me even though I am terrible to you guys. Namarie.**

"He has not returned" Sinnoch muttered to himself, "the fool should have returned long ago." He stormed up and down the cave where he and his companions were hiding. For obvious reasons it was not wise to be found in Mirkwood after dark. The forest reeked with spiders and orcs, but worse was the danger of beig discoveredhad by the Elves whose palace they were near. The elves patrolled day and night, and Sinnoch several good reasons to not be discovered by Elves. If the legends that were always circulating around the wild about Elves were true, then they were far too dangerous and magical for Sinnoch to want to be discovered by them, or their Elvenking. Sinnoch hated the Elvenking with a passion, and the only thing he wanted from him was his fabulous treasure that rumour spoke of. Gold and Jewels uncountable, mithril and gem encrusted swords. If he could get his hands on the kings hoard he would be rich indeed. He would never have to wander or beg again. But now his whole carefully constructed plan would be put out. Aragnor had not returned. The very thought made him angry.

"It was a simple enough mission" he muttered to his second in command, who was sitting on a rock, smoking. "Go in, get the princess, get out of there. What went wrong?"

"I told you we shouldn't have sent the boy, boss" Hemlad muttered under his breath.

Sinnoch whirled on him. "I trusted him, he's agile, he's smart and he's the only one in this miserable party that can do anything right! And if you think that my judghement was poorly, just remember what I saved you from."

Hemlad shrugged "forget I said anything, What are we going to do if he don't come back?"

Sinnoch went back to pacing. "I don't know, we''ll have to try again I suppose, graa, I had thought it should be that simple. The spies said that the she elf wanders around everywhere. Therefore, it should have been simple to trap her. And blast it, if we dont get her, we dont get nothing." He was shouting now. "I will not go back to scavenging in Rhovaniam!"

Hemlad stood up and put his pipe away " I suppose we oughta send out a search party?"

Sinnoch huffed " yes I suppose so.

Just as Sinnoch was about to give the order to search for the boy, one of his companions stumbled into the camp, scratched and bleeding. Everyone leapt to their feet in suprise.

"Nimloth, man what have you done to yourself!" Sinnoch swore.

"Ran into a spider on the way back" Nimloth gasped "I'm not much hurt, but Argnor, gasp they got him!"

Sinnoch swore again "What happened, did they see you?"

I followed behind as he crept up behind her. We did everything you said boss, we waited until it was twilight, she was alone in the glen we told you about. The boy got closer and I thought he had him. But that blasted Elf-witch must have heard 'im, cause she turned around. He jumped 'er, but missed. They fought for a bit, and blast it that Princess can fight. I was just about to jump out but I heard horns blowing and suddenly the boy was shot down. I left straight away, not wanting to be caught myself, the last thing I saw was them binding Argnor." Nimloth finished his tale and slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Someone see to him" Sinnoch ordered gruffly to no-ne in particular, he was too angry to care much. "So the cursed elves got him." He swore, "I should have gone myself. Silly fool, should have been more careful. How on earth will we get it now?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the follows and the favourites etc. I love getting reviews. This chapter is the longest I have written to date, but bear with me, I am getting the hang of all this. Thank you especially to Floriel! I am so glad that you like this story and I am honoured that I have been favourited along with Mirkwood Warrior whose stories I absolutely adore. Thankyou for your ongoing support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. P.S. Write to me about Ideas for what you reckon should happen in the story, I have a basic plot but I am open to suggestions! :) **

**Lots of Love! Namarie **

Legolas rubbed his head wearily as he walked through the wooden halls leading towards the King's private chambers. His father had summoned him to report on the investigations. Legolas felt weary as an elf should not. He had lead the patrol that searched the area where Elwen had been attacked. But the prisoner, however young he may look, had covered his tracks well. As a result, they had no idea where he had come from or gone, and so they could not follow his tracks. _The boy obviously has been trained in woodcraft._ Legolas thought bitterly. He struggled to control his feelings, his anger was mounting. He was not only angry at whoever had hired Argnor to kidnap his sister, but he was furious that he had very little to report to his father about the attack. Lost in thought Legolas almost ran into Tauriel, the captain of the Mirkwood Guard, who was also not looking where she was going. As the collided, Tauriel stumbled and would have fallen but for the prince's quick reflexes.

"Goheno nin, Tauriel, i did not see you," Legolas stuttered,

Tauriel looked up at him and smiled " no, forgive me Hir vuin, I-I was not looking at my way, I -I was too busy thinking about all that has happened."

Legolasa smiled back "as was I"

"You led the patrols, what news?" Tauriel asked. Elwen was a dear friend of hers, and had been like a sister since the day Tauriel stepped into the Palace. Legolas' smile dropped at the question. "none, I am afraid, the prisoner covered his tracks well, and we have yet to find any trace of his coming. " he paused and gave a grim smile to the captain. "I am just going to report to the King, will you make sure that the guard is doubled? And the Princess is not to leave the palace without someone watching her, even if its from a distance."

Tauriel smiled "she will hate that you know."

Legolas sighed "I know, but we cannot, I will not have something like this happen again, and my sister will just have to deal with it."

The Captain shrugged "then I will send her to you Hir Vuin when she protests and finds every window, tunnel and door that leads outside."

Legolas laughed. "Hannon-Le Tauriel" They parted and Legolas continued down the vast wooden corridor, up the mazing intersecting paths that led to the Elvenkings Chambers. Pausing for a moment at his fathers door, Legolas took a breath and pushed the beautiful, engraved door open.

As he entered Thranduils, huge, tapestry hung room, Legolas saw his father standing at the window. All of the Royal Families rooms were the highest up in the Woodland Fortress. Thranduils windows looked to the west, towards Beleriand that once was, and to his king, and Eldamar, the Elvenhome beyond the seas. Thranduil was a distant descendant of the Golden house of Finarfin, his father Oropher was kin to Thingol, the king of Doriath. His mother on the other hand, was Finarfins great, great, grand niece. As king of Eryn Lasgalen, Thranduil had married a Silvan Elf of Lothlorien, and she had born him two children. And though they were twins, the Valar could not have made them more oppositely equal. Legolas had his father's face and his grandfathers personality, he loved fiercely and though he could not match his father for Nobility, the prince had a stubborn pride that could go against his father any day. There were many times when the sparks would fly between the, for Thranduil, though he loved his kingdom and his people, did not have the same interaction with them as his son did. The people loved their Prince and saw him as their ambassador. Legolas was blessed with amazing fighting ability and charming ways, but his streak of stubbornness ran under his sweet character. Elwen, looked and acted like her mother in almost every way possible, but even Galadriel agreed she was more like to the High Elves of the West. She was wise and silver tongued, and she was slower to become angry and was less stubborn. She did however have a streak of Thranduil in her, for she was heavily affected by injustice, especially if she felt it was against herself or her friends. Legolas had his father's bright blue eyes, where Elwen's were of a darker, sea-grey hue. Legolas had his fathers fierce compassion, while Elwen had her mother's calming grace. They fought together, they trained each other, and Legolas was determined that he would protect his sister, the same sentiment that was now pounding in Thranduils heart.

Legolas crossed the room and stood by his fathers side at the window.

"She is safe?" His father began.

"She is safe, though she is still pondering the prisoners words concerning this new threat." Legolas replied.

"What does Elwen think?" Thranduil queried.

" She- is not quite convinced that, whoever this is, has come specifically for her, she told me that if this enemy desires a kidnapping, I myself may be in danger."

Thranduil's face looked troubled. "And what have you found?"

Legolas tried not to look irritated. "Nothing, this Argnor, whoever he is, covered his tracks well, we know not which direction he came from, nor could we find any tracks to follow."

Seeing the disappointment on his Fathers face Legolas murmured "Saes Goheno nin Adar"

Thranduil put a hand on his sons shoulder, "There is nothing to forgive ion in. I did not mean to make you think I was upset." He walked to one of his many couches and sat down, gesturing for Legolas to follow. When they were both seated Thranduil started the conversation again. "What do you think about this Ion in?"

Legolas rubbed his temples " I do not know, it seems strange that men should venture so far into Mirkwood, and especially that they should have anything to do with Elves, for most of the men, aside from the Dunedain regard the fair folk as queer, dangerous creatures." He smiled thinking of the many rumours he had heard about his people.

"That rumour the boy spoke of" Thranduil said after a moment "I do not like it, why should Elwen's name be known in Bree. That town is very far away."

"you forget Adar that Elwen has travelled, perhaps even more than I have, it is possible that her biannual trip to Lorien has not gone as unnoticed as we thought. Perhaps I should accompany her this time?" Thranduil looked out the window in the direction of Lorien. For her mother's sake, Elwen travelled to Lorien every 2 years to visit her mother's family, but also to gain the Lady Galadriel's advice. It is possible that Her father would have tried to stop her several times before this, but there were times when he did need help from Lorien and it would not do to sunder all ties between the two realms. This time however, was an exception

"Perhaps in the future you should, but I do bot think that I will allow Elwen to go this Autumn, I do not trust to even the secret passages."

Legolas tried to look solemn, but smirked "She is going to hate that Adar."

Thranduil sighed, "I know Ion in, I know."

**Goheno Nin: i'm Sorry**

**Adar: Father**

**Saes: Please**

**Ion nin: My son**

**Hir vuin: My Lord**

**Eryn Lasgalen: Forest of Green Leaves**

**Whew that's over, R&amp;R everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a horrible human being, to think that I could be so awful.**

**So I officially give Florial complete right to incinerate me as she pleases since I abandoned this story -please forgive me for being so heartless- However, I am on Holidays for two months now, so look forward to more updates, finally! I would like to thank LadyLinderial for reviewing my story and giving me the push I needed to break through writer's block and get my act together. This part of the story is the hardest to write, as I have every bit worked out after here, but its the transition that is so hard :( :( :( however, Imma survivor, Im not gon give up!**

**Thank you for reading**

**Disclaimer: "I Have a Dream- that one day I will own the entire world of Middle-Earth, but alas, IT IS NOT THIS DAY!"**

**This day I give all credit to J.R.R Tolkien for his amazing brain, and his amazing world and his amazing...everyting!**

**Enjoy, and R&amp;R**

**Namarie and Khnhom Sralahn Niet**

A second investigation was launched the next day, to scale the borders of the Elvenkings Realm. It was three days before the scouts returned, and even then, the reports were disheartening. There were little tracks to be found and there were certainly no traces of intruders any where surrounding the palace. Legolas and Tauriel had lead the second team of scouts, but found nothing except a spiders nest that had sprung up in the spring. The spiders dealt with, the party returned to the Great Hall puzzled and dismayed. At a loss at what to do, Thranduil doubled and extended the guard so that it surrounded the Woodland realm on all sides.

"Use your feet more, and your guard is slipping, come on, up _Gwathor _up!"

Legolas and Elwen were sparring using double blades, or at least Legolas was using them and Elwen was doing her best to keep him at bay. Legolas had had three times as much practice with double blades as Elwen had for she used a sword and a bow and arrow instead. But at her request, Legolas agreed to teach his sister more techniques to use with double daggers and although she agreed she would never be as good as Legolas, Elwen was gradually getting better at using the twin knives. They were practising in the courtyard extending from their chambers, as it was the Kings order that Elwen should not leave the grounds of the Hall unaccompanied, and Legolas was recovering from a bruised rib after the encounter with the spiders. Neither were particularly pleased with their situation, but would not let the other out of their sight, and so they relieved their pent up nerves with some training.

Elwen tried to turn to the offence in order to disarm her brother, so she drove her left hand into Legolas' daggers while her right worked around from the side to disarm him. At the last minute however, her brother worked his dagger out of her attack to counter the blow, then suddenly Elwen felt a buzz in her fingers as her dagger mysteriously vanished from her grip. She was left rubbing her hand and glaring at her brother. Legolas laughed and took a bow. "If you are going to use a dirty trick like that _Gwathor_, you must be prepared to be played one yourself"

Elwen's glare turned playful "It wasn't a trick gwador and it almost worked after all, in which case, if you were an orc, you'd be dead."

Legolas laughed at this and threw his arms around his sisters shoulders. "Yes, but _tithen-neth_, you have forgotten something very important."

Elwen looked up at him "And what is that _Laiqua_"

"If you use that trick on an orc, he will just lop your head off with his scimitar, where as my trick leaves your other hand free to actually kill your enemy." He look triumphantly at Elwen.

"Yes" Elwen said, then pretended to look puzzled, "But unless you have undergone a spectacular metamorphosis, I see no Orc."

Legolas shrugged "I was speaking figuratively"

It was Elwen's turn to look triumphant "So my trick was only dirty _figuratively_"

Legolas smiled "Yes I suppose so"

"Which means you only disarmed me _figuratively_"

He sighed "why did I walk into this"

Elwen grinned "So does that mean I win?"

With that, she began to run back towards the Hall, her clear laughter echoing in the darkening wood beyond the walls of the Woodland Realm.

Thranduil was in his chambers with Galion, his senschel. They were engaged in "paperwork" which for Galion entailed sorting through the vast pile of mansuscripts, letters and reports that were addressed to the king. Thranduil's part mostly involved reading, dismissing and signing his name on various items of interest, and non interest. When the king wasn't signing or speaking, he was contemplating what to do about the threat to his daughter. He knew that it may be more dangerous for Elwen to stay in Mirkwood, but he was reluctant to let either of his children out of his sight for fear that misadventure would befall them. He had already had to deal with Legolas coming back to the Hall bruised and bleeding, or stabbed or poisoned, or all of them at once. He really did not want Elwen to come home in the same state, much less both of them.

_But what am I to do?_  
"My lord...your highness...Thranduil!" his seneschal's voice broke into his reverie and he looked up to see Galion looking at him, with the tiniest glimpse of a smile on his otherwise calm and composed countenance. Realising that he had slid almost off his chair, the King grunted and pull himself up to address his Seneschal "Hmm yes, Galion what is it" He asked, sounding more gruff than he meant. The Seneschal's lips quirked for half a second before his face became composed and he held out a parchment bearing the seal of Imladris, and of Lord Elrond.  
"This was addressed privately to you My lord" he said  
Thranduil took the letter and broke the seal embossed wax. He scanned the letter for a moment taking in the flowing Quenya script that his friend tended to use. He then started back at the beginning and read from the top.  
_"Thranduil Oropherian, King the Woodland Realm and Lord of the Eldar of Eryn Galen_  
_Mae Govannen Mellon Nin_  
_Should this letter reach you I trust that it finds you and your own in good fortune. It is late Autumn and here in Imladris we are preparing for the _  
_harvest festival and the feast of Elbereth. Erestor is bustling about looking for his quills and organising food and everything else and so I am at a loss what to do._  
_Mellon-nin, __I have a proposal to make you. As you may know, Elladen and Elrohir have been occupied for several moons in quelling the Orc numbers and other fell beasts in The Wild and my youngest, Estel has lately joined them and my house is left to me desolate. Arwen is in Lothlorian and will not return for many months yet. However, the twins and Estel will be taking a break from their sojurn at my request in order to celebrate the festival in Imladris, and they intend to see the winter out here. It is their request-and mine- that you lend me your son and daughter in order that they may enjoy the festival in my house and the company of my children for the winter months afterwards. Estel has lately been complaining that it has been many months since he last saw Legolas and the twins feel likewise. For myself, I could wish nothing better than to show my hospitality to your children, at your behest of course. If this arrangement pleases you, send a courier with your reply at the soonest convenience so that I may make arrangements. _

_Namarie, Mellon Nin_  
_Elrond Peredhil_  
_Lord of Imladris_

Thranduil looked thoughtfully at Galion when he reached the end of Elrond's letter. The Seneschal glanced up from the documents he was organising

"My lord?" Galion asked "What news?"

Thranduil handed him the parchment "maybe, just maybe"

**I did it, I did it, Oh yeah yeah yeah Wooh!**

**Ok so thats over, wow longest chapter. If I can keep this up it will be a positive triumph! I LOVE YOU FLORIEL, please dont hurt me :D**

_**Tithen Pen: Little one**_

**_Gwador: Brother_**

**_Gwathor: Sister_**

**_Nin: my_**

**_Mellon: Friend_**

**_Namarie: Goodbye_**

**_Mae Govannen: Hello/Well met_**

**Elbereth: Queen of the Stars**

**YAYAYAY!**

**R&amp;R and point out typos and spelling errors etc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Back!**

**Hello to all you wonderful readers out there, thankyou for your review and likes and follows. It is so exciting that people like this story. This chapter is pretty long but I hope it is still interesting. You guys are amazing and hannon le XD**

**Thankyou Floriel for once again showing that you are just amazing and I do not derserve you :)**

**And thanks to LadyLindariel for being my Beta Reader for reading this chaper and fixing up my Elvish and punctuation and all that :D (if you haven't seen her stuff, stop reading this and go straight to her profile)**

**Disclaimer: So I got a phone call...JK The only thing I own here is Elwen all the rest is way too good for me.**

**Namarie!**

Elwen was restless. It was two weeks after the attack, and although there had been no following incidences, the watch patrolled ceaselessly and the investigation continued. Thranduil kept his daughter under close guard, to the point of removing Tauriel from her post in order to keep an eye on the princess. As a result, they were both stuck inside the palace gates. And needless to say, it was getting very tiresome.

After their daily training bout in the guardroom, Tauriel was sitting at Elwen's desk, working on the guard reports, and Elwen was wandering around the room, looking out the window, sitting down, standing up, looking out the window again, browsing through the papers that Suchon, her tutor, had left her and wondering what Legolas was doing. After several rounds of this, Tauriel looked up, slightly irritated, from her work to find the princess, pacing back and forth across the window.

After a few minutes of staring, she tried to get the elleth's attention "Hiril nin Elwen."

The reply was terse "Mmmmmmhmmmm."

"You're pacing."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"You never pace."

There was a pause "Mmmmhmmmm."

The ceaseless treading did not stop. Sighing, Tauriel returned to her work. After several minutes of silence, there was something like a growl from the captain of the guard as she looked at Elwen.

"Elwen, Hiril nin, it is very difficult to make any sense of these reports when you keep breaking my concentration with your restlessness."

Elwen finally stopped her pacing and turned to Tauriel "I'm not saying anything" she cried.

"You don't need to. You think so loudly that I'm surprised Legolas is not in here wondering what is wrong! Now surely there is something you can do?"

Elwen sighed and sat on the window sill. "That's just it mellon nin, I'm stagnating here, Legolas is somewhere doing who knows what, and father is busy with Galion, and I can't leave the palace because of the danger." She smiled shamefaced, "I'm bored."

Tauriel shook her head, "Mellon nin, you know I don't like keeping you here anymore than you like being here but I am in much the same boat as you, I am under orders not to leave you alone."

Elwen looked out the window again, surveying the green trees that drew strength and vitality from the presence of the Eldar, the green forest that beckoned to her. She knew what she needed, she needed to be outside amongst the trees and the birds, to feel the forest breeze and talk to the oaken giants of the forest and watch the butterflies.

Tauriel came to stand beside her friend, she did not know what to do, but an idea was forming on the edges of her mind. She suddenly strode quickly to the door, signaling for Holdo and Antheri- the two guards assigned with her to guard the princess- to keep a lookout while she was gone. She paused at the door and turned to see Elwen, looking puzzled, with a question on her lips.

"Hiril nin, I will return momentarily, there is something I need to see about" She paused at the door. "You will stay here until I return?" Not waiting for an answer, she was gone.

As she made her way towards the throne room, Tauriel prayed that the king was not, and had not been closeted with the lords of the realm all day. Galion was one thing, but to spend the morning listening to the incessant speeches and complaints of fifteen other nobles was enough to drive Thranduil to irritation, something which would not bode well for Tauriel's request. Knocking softly at the door to the king's rooms and waiting with bated breath for a response. Her pent up nervousness relaxed when the voice at the door was cheerful and beckoned her in. When she walked in, the king turned to her with a wine glass in his hand and a smile. "Tauriel, Mae govannen, what news?" then he paused and set down the glass as he noticed she was alone "Where is Elwen, you have not left her alone I hope?" The concern behind his eyes was evident so she spoke quickly to reassure him, "No, Hir nin, I left in her chambers and there is a double guard inside and out of her room." The King's smile returned and he nodded as he took up his glass again and offered her one "Hannon le Captain, what can I do for you?" Tauriel accepted the rich, Dorwinion wine, hoping it would soothe her sudden nervousness. She sipped and took a breath as the sweet flavour filled her mouth, then blushed as she realized that she had left her king staring at her, waiting for an answer with one eyebrow raised.

"Goheno nin Hir nin, I am not exactly sure how to begin."

At this the other brow went up and the king gently prompted "what is it Captain?"

"Hir nin, it is your daughter. She has been shut up for three weeks now, and is getting restless. I fear that if she must go another week without going out, she will break out on her own." Thranduil sighed at this.

"I feared as much Tauriel, but it is far too dangerous to let her go out yet, we still have heard nothing and we do not know what else is out there. Elwen may just have to put up with another week." Thranduil turned to look out the window. The forest really was beautiful, and it was his, but this danger had made him see it in a darker light.

Tauriel thought of the look on Elwen's face when she looked at the forest and resolved to try again, risking the king's disapproval. "Hir Nin, I am requesting that you grant me-and Elwen- a holiday."

At this, Thranduil jerked his head sharply from the window and look as if her thought her mad. "What? Captain, you are not making any sense, a holiday? During this time?"

Tauriel realized her wording had gone wrong and hastily covered up her mistake "I mean, Hir nin, that I would like to go with the princess for a short outing, to the riverbank or somewhere." She paused for the crux of the matter, "Somewhere outside the palace borders Hir nin." Seeing that the King was about to reply in the negative, she continued before he could speak "I was planning to go the river bank for a picnic, perhaps tomorrow, not far from the loading dock, somewhere where Elwen can climb the trees and hear them speak. She misses it Hir nin, and-I cannot bear to see the distress on her face. Saes Hir nin?" She looked up at the Elven king who was standing completely still in thought. She could tell she had almost won him over. "Assuredly I will take a full guard of course Hir nin, but of our friends so that she will not feel overcrowded. Do I have your approval?"

Thranduil was struggling, part of him wanted to refuse the idea, pointing out all of the old dangers and the new ones. But the other half knew that Tauriel spoke the truth, it was hard for any wood elf to be cut off from nature for long but particularly Elwen and Legolas, who were more sensitive than he, a trait they inherited from their mother. The king knew that if he kept his daughter in much longer, she would almost certainly find a way out on her own, at least this way Elwen will be moderately safe he thought. Sighing and praying to the Valar their plans would not run afoul, he slowly nodded his consent to Tauriel. "Very well Captain, you have convinced me, but for one day I warn you!" He smiled "and, do try to bring her home in one piece?"

Tauriel could hardly believe the King had actually agreed, but bowed and took her leave in shock, wanting to tell Elwen before the king changed his mind. Trying to walk in a dignified manner, Tauriel hurried back to the Princess' Chambers.

"Elwen, mellon, I have good news!" She raced into the chamber she had left Elwen in. Neither Holdo nor Antheri were there. Tauriel searched all around the princess' chambers before coming to the window, out of the corner of her eye she saw a scrap of parchment lying on the sill. Picking it up, she read the curving Tengwar and let out a very un-elf-like sigh.

Elwen was gone.

**Another chapter done! yay **

**I'm getting the hang of this. Sorry about the hanger :/**

**Mellon nin: My friend**

**Hir nin: My lord**

**Hirl Nin: My Lady**

**Hannon Le: Thankyou**

**Goheno Nin: Forgive me**

**Thank you and R&amp;R pleaaaaasssssseeee XD XD **


End file.
